my Smallville story
by thesuperspider
Summary: my smallville story starting in early season 2 starring an OC. ill try not to go too off track, but ill probably get a little out if canon.


Chapter 1:

I woke up when I felt my dad shaking my shoulder. "Hey, Gabe. Wake up. We're almost there." I blinked. The ride from the Metropolis airport hadn't been a long one by any means, but I'd fallen asleep never the less. It wasn't so much the ride itself, as much as the jet lag. I hated flying. Anyway, I wasn't shore what to make of this new town from the looks of it: all I could figure was its founder had a sick since of humor. This town named "Smallville" fit its name perfectly. There were maybe 5 businesses and no houses, but I figured we weren't even much beyond what's considered to be the actual town. Id woken up before and we were passing through corn fields and small farms. We pulled up to what looked like an old style movie theatre, but along the vertical part where the theatres name would be, it said, "The Talon." And where the movies being showed would be, there were prices for various coffee products. I kind of smirked: it was actually pretty clever. My dad put the car in park. "All right, son." He said. "Like I promised, I got in touch with my old friend and found out this is where a lot of kids hang out after school. Schools already out for the day, so why don't you go on and make some friends? I can handle the unpacking." My dad, a middle aged Caucasian man like me, was pretty good to me, especially with the sudden move and all. I mean, of course I understand WHY we moved. It's not every day a small time Biologist is hired by a big wig business man like Lionel Luther to study the effects of strange rocks on living things. And of course I appreciated the fresh start; I just wish I'd had more time to prepare. I'm deathly shy. I looked in the rear view mirror and pushed my long dark hair out of my blue eyes and put my glasses back on. "I'll be back around…. Say, seven ish?" he offered. I looked at my watch. 6:00. I sighed. I appreciated what he was trying to do, I really did, but I wasn't quite shore how to approach this. But I fake smiled at him for assurance. "Shore dad. See you then." I walked, shyly, into the dinner. I looked around at the scenery: the owner had turned the lobby of an old movie theatre into a complete coffee shop. The lobby was filled with tables, chairs and booths. Waiters and waitresses scrambled around, taking orders and balancing various coffee products. After watching a couple of people find their own seats, I brought myself to do the same. I chose a table in the back where I could soak it all in without being, you know, seen. As I was scanning the crowd, I heard a female voice. "Excuse me." I looked up. I found a beautiful girl, probably my age, smiling down at me. She looked like she was maybe Chinese in decent, with dark skin and long, dark hair. She had a brilliant white smile and green eyes. I caught my breath. "hi." I managed. She laughed. "hi. You want a menu?" I shook my head yes. She handed me one, and as she began walking away, something possessed me to say; "I'm Gabe, by the way." After realizing how rude that sounded, I added "I'm new around here." The girl turned back toward me. "I thought you were a fresh face. And believe me, we don't get many." I laughed shyly. _Is she actually talking to me?_ I thought to myself. "I'm Lana, by the way." She said mockingly. When I looked back up she had a playful look about her. I half swallowed half laughed as I took her hand shake. "Lana Lang." she said. "Gabe Folley." I said. "You going to Smallville High?" Lana asked. "Yeah," I replied. "Start tomorrow." She nodded. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Gabe, but I've got to get back to work, so if you don't mind…" "Oh, no, not at all." I said. She took her trey and walked off. I watched her, dumbfounded someone that attractive could be so nice. Then, a new group entered: they were let by a cute blonde girl in a red jacket and with a smart air to her. She was followed by an African American guy with an average build and a friendly, goofy look to him. And last but not least, there a tall, dark haired kid with a serious look to him. They were talking to Lana when she pointed my way and they all looked back at me, at which point I realized it might be rude to stare and acted like I was reading the menu. Then the group came over. "hi." The girl said. I looked up from the menu. "hey." I said, trying not to sound so intimidated. "Lana told us you're new in town." The darker boy said. I nodded. "Well, consider yourself lucky, Couse were your first friends." Said the girl as she sat down across from me and offered me her hand. "I'm Chloe Sullivan." "Gabe Folley." I said, taking it. Then, each of the two guys reached down. "Pete Ross." Said the darker of the two. And the last one gave a firm grip. "Clark Kent." I shook his hand. "Cool, cool. So, all you guys go to Smallville High?" I asked. "Yep. It's actually a pretty cool place." Said Pete. "if you know the right people, do the right stuff." "Are there lots of clubs and stuff?" I asked. "Well, since you asked…" Chloe said as she reached into her pocket book. Pete rolled his eyes. "oh, here she goes. Run while you still can, Gabe." Even Clark smirked a little. "What? There's nothing wrong with advertising." Chloe said as she pulled out a business card. It read, "Smallville Torch, Chloe Sullivan." "'The Smallville Torch'?" I asked. "School paper." Clark said. "We're all on the staff." "Well, technically speaking, we ARE the staff." Pete said, rather embarrassed. I looked at the card. "Well, I'd be happy to sign up, if I could." Chloe took the card back, looking rather surprised. "Um.. Okay." "What?" I asked. "Nothing, it's just…. No one's actually taken us up on our offer." She laughed. Soon, we were all laughing. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Lana. I blushed as I said, "uh.. Yeah?" "Your dads here." I looked down at my watch. Shore enough, it was 7:05. After saying goodbye to the others I walked out to Dad's car. As I looked back into the restaurant, Lana waved goodbye once more from the counter. I looked at my Dad, who was smiling. "have a good time?" I responded by putting my chin in my palm, and doing my best to hide my smile as we rode into the warm night.


End file.
